


Public Displays of Claiming

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Music of Eternity [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Reverse Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor treats Rose to a date, but when he starts to receive unwanted attention, Rose takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a four/rose story, but it felt awkward and unrealistic so I adapted it for Five and Rose. It works much better now, in my opinion :)  
> Thanks to kilodalton for the beta!

The Doctor had finally made good on his promise to take them to Phylos, and with Tegan at a day spa and Adric and Nyssa at a Mathematics convention in the forty-fourth century, the Doctor manipulated Time (with the help of the TARDIS) to get them a pair of opera tickets while Rose searched the wardrobe room for suitable attire. He had taken a while to figure out what opera to bring her to, but had eventually settled on End of the Tunnel. It was set in early Phylosian history, when a princess fell in love with the prince from another kingdom who was at war with her own. They kept their relationship secret for years, until the princess got pregnant and tricked her parents into allowing the marriage. It was the sort of thing Rose would enjoy, and the happy ending would certainly be more favorable than the others he was considering.

Rose, however, was having a hard time trying to find the perfect dress. The time frame the Doctor had told her was set at least 100 years into her past, while Phylos was undergoing a bit of a sexual revolution. People celebrated by showing skin- lots of it. While Rose was all for freedom of expression, the barely-there slips and gauzy see-through fabrics weren’t to her taste nor to the Doctor’s. This him was a prude, and while she was content to sleep fully naked, there were bits of her that strangers didn’t have the right to see.

Finally, she saw a flash of grey tucked away between two voluminous skirts. Intrigued, Rose dug the dress out and examined it in the mirror, then quickly tried it on. The dress fit like a glove. The silky yet revealing fabric was the exact shade of the Doctor’s eyes, and was clingy but not tight. Two bands of slightly darker fabric cris-crossed over her chest to preserve her modesty, and the skirt ended at mid-thigh. The lighter fabric covered the darker, but split down the front to produce an upside-down v of the darker fabric while the lighter bunched up in soft waves in the back. A very pale and subtle pattern in an even lighter grey was traced through the top layer, causing the fabric to shimmer in the right light and painting tantalizing patterns across her exposed skin. 

She paired the dress with a pair of heels and a tiara that the TARDIS insisted upon. She curled her hair so that it fell in loose curls, with part of it pinned back to stay out of her face. She looked… well, she rather thought she looked like a princess. 

After re-applying her makeup and doing one last critical eye-over, she headed towards the console room where the Doctor was no doubt impatiently waiting.

He hadn’t bothered to change, which didn’t surprise her, although he had gotten rid of his hat and grabbed a new stick of celery. His back was to her as he fiddled with something at the console, and from his movements she could tell he was attempting to distract himself. She cleared her throat before he started tinkering.

The Doctor instantly whirled, and she was pleased when he let out an audible gasp. She smiled and spun, arms held out. “Well?” She asked, happily.

He cleared his throat before crossing over to her. “You look… stunning.” He said. “I don’t want to take you out there in case one of your usual pretty boys show up and try to claim you.”

Rose laughed. “And here I thought you were my pretty boy.”

“Oh, have no doubt I am,” he replied, stepping closer to her and cupping her cheek. “But seeing you like that makes me want to keep you all to myself.”

She smiled at him, the one that she seemed to reserve for him and made him want to chase after that tongue with a kiss. “That can be arranged once we get back,” she murmured, and a thrill ran up his spine. He kissed her gently, and she let out a soft sigh. “Keep that up and we won’t leave this ship,” she muttered, dazed, when he finally pulled back. Normally she was the one who riled him up before they left, so turnabout was fair play.

Pleased that he had won that round, he escorted her out of the TARDIS and onto Phylos.

He had landed the TARDIS in the alley beside the opera house, and it was only a matter of darting out when no-one was looking and joining the growing queue. Rose tried not to gape at some of the outfits she saw, but when she saw some appreciative looks gorgeous single women were giving the Doctor, she wrapped her arm around his waist possessively and challenged them with her eyes. They backed off almost immediately, except for one woman- she was wearing an ivory dress that barely protected her modesty, her auburn curls pinned artfully on top of her head. She had stunning silvery blue eyes, her words heavily laced with innuendo. Since they had joined the queue right behind her the Doctor couldn’t tell her to bugger off, but Rose made sure to monopolize his conversation with questions about the opera, the city, even about Phylos’ history.

The Doctor handed the usher their tickets, and he led them to a private balcony decorated with a plush velvet-like bench and a private buffet. After informing them that an attendant will be outside their door should they need anything, he bowed and left.

“You know how to treat a girl right,” Rose said in awe. “This puts all other of my dates to shame.”

The Doctor inspected the buffet. “Had a lot of those then?” His tone was casual, but he had tensed slightly. He knew that she had relationships before- and despite her reassurances, despite her promising him forever, he still sometimes wondered if she wouldn’t want a normal, human man. 

“On Plicea, yeah I guess.” Rose shrugged. “Can’t even remember most of them now though. Except for that terrible attempt when Michael brought me to a football game. I don’t even think he realized I was gone until four hours into the post-match party.”

Though he knew he shouldn’t feel pleased, he couldn’t help the smug pride rising within him. Of course he would treat Rose to the best dates in her lives- he had a time machine! And the TARDIS adored Rose, so she would always make certain that their precious girl had the best experience she could possibly have.

After deciding that the food wasn’t really to his taste but filling up a plate with things he knew Rose would like, he reclined along the sofa bench and watched as she amused herself with the various hors d'oeuvres available. “The opera is going to be starting soon,” he said. “And I think the single ladies desperate for an escort across the room are spying on us.”

Rose fiddled with the opera glasses until they zoomed in on the booth across from theirs, and smirked when they jumped and pretended to do something else. Rose’s smile grew wicked when she realized one of them was the auburn woman who had tried flirting with the Doctor. “Well, if they’re so interested, we should give them something to talk about.”

He looked at her warily as she crossed the room. “What do you have in mind?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” she purred, and the tone sent alarm bells ringing in his mind. This was… unexpected. But despite himself he was intrigued.

For the first act, she remained seated and observant. Every so often she’d ask him about a particular reference and he’d explain the background or culture, but other than that she didn’t make a move. 

By the time the first act ended and they went to the lobby for the brief intermission, the Doctor was amusing himself trying to figure out what Rose had planned. There was no use asking her, of course; she’d only play coy.

Rose went to get them some of the local champagne, and before he could take two steps towards a group of people discussing new breakthroughs in cold fusion power, the auburn woman who had tried flirting with him in line sidled up beside him. He wondered if she had been hovering out of sight until Rose left so she could pounce.

“So,” she purred, playing with her necklace that was designed to draw the eye to her plunging neckline and sheer bodice, “are you new to this area? I don’t think we’ve met.”

The Doctor sketched a quick bow over her proffered hand. “Just arrived today, madam. Rose wanted to see an opera, and I’ve been promising her one for a while.” Where was she? Surely the line couldn’t be too long….

“Ah, allow me to introduce myself then,” the woman replied. “Lady Josephine Le’Norn. I’m the owner of Hereford Shipping.”

He had no idea what that was, though the way she was looking at him it was meant to sound impressive. “Congratulations,” he finally replied. 

She arched her eyebrows. “You haven’t heard of me?”

“Well, like I said, we’re brand new,” he explained. “Rose and I have been travelling for quite some time, and we came to the opera for a break.” Ah, there she was- she was trying to escape a pretty boy, and the look on her face didn’t bode well for the young man. He wondered who would be able to escape first. 

Josephine smiled. “Ah yes, your sister. She’s a pretty little thing; surely she’s been married by now? The men must have flocked around her since she was young.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” he said, smiling fondly. “I had my hands full trying to keep them away from her. And she’s not my sister.”

Rose finally appeared, holding two glasses of champagne. “Blimey, that boy didn’t know how to quit,” she said. “I told him no at least five times. Here you are, then, Doctor. Hope it’s worth it.”

Josephine eyed Rose. “Hello, and you are?”

“Rose Tyler,” she smiled. “The Doctor’s plus one, intrepid companion and rescuer.”

He gave her a mock glare as he looped his free arm around her waist. “I’ll have you know, Rose Tyler, that I rescue you more often than not.”

“Yeah because it was to get you out of trouble in the first place,” she said cheekily.

The bell sounded to remind the guests that the second act would be starting soon, and Josephine leaned forward. “It was nice meeting you, Doctor. Perhaps we’ll continue this discussion later.” Her fingers toyed with one of the buttons on his jacket before she winked and sashayed away. Rose glared after her.

“And you say I collect pretty boys,” Rose chided as she led him back to their private box. “Look at you and your women!”

He tightened the arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. “She approached me first, Rose, because you were held up by your pretty boy. Next time don’t leave my side.”

She smiled slowly at him. “Oh, don’t worry,” she murmured as they entered. “I’ll make sure she gets the message.”

When he went to lie down across the bench, Rose quickly slid up underneath him so that his head was in her lap. It made him smile since the position was familiar; they had done it even when he was the beatles-wannabe. There was a rustle, and Rose held up a familiar white bag. The smile evolved into a beam. “Where have you been hiding those?” he asked, delighted. This body didn’t have as much of a penchant for them, but he still liked them.

“The dress has some rather cleverly hidden pockets that the TARDIS made bigger on the inside,” she teased. When he reached up to get some she slapped his hand away. “No sir.” She pulled one out of the bag and held it above his lips. “You’ll have to ask nicely,” she purred.

He looked around uneasily, suddenly very, very conscious of how exposed they were, even if everyone’s gaze was diverted towards the stage. Though the thought of seducing her in the shadows of their booth was undeniably attractive, it was something quite altogether different when she was seducing him. They had been sleeping together for several months, but he still hadn’t quite shaken off that feeling of nervousness when Rose surprised him like this. 

In public, there were too many variables, and it was only a matter of someone having wandering eyes and spotting them in the act, or one of them being too loud and their neighbors complaining about the noise.

He looked up at Rose, about to tell her his concerns, when the look in her eyes quietened him. She was… vulnerable. Open. Unsure. The golden shimmer of eternity had faded, and all he saw was Rose. And he realized, while he was scared she would want a life with a human man, that she was just as scared he would find someone more his equal. Which was ridiculous- Rose was too good for him, he couldn’t possibly find someone better. But her eyes said that she needed this, not only because she wanted to give him something, but because she needed reassurance.

This wasn’t about shagging or adventure. This was about her staking a claim, letting everyone know that he was hers. That she wasn’t just an accessory. It was… well, it was downright sexy, really. His hearts accelerated again, but this time it wasn’t from fear.

“I would love to have some, Rose,” he finally said, and she smiled down at him before letting him claim the jelly baby.

She continued to feed him throughout the rest of act, her fingers brushing tantalizingly across his skin and lips. Her breath caught when he licked the sugar off her fingers, and he smiled at her slightly. He was still slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy teasing Rose when she was insistent upon doing the same to him.

Towards the end of the act, Rose’s free hand, which had been innocently resting on his chest, began to draw patterns on his stomach before slowly making its way to his thigh, where the patterns resumed. He shifted lazily, slightly, adjusting so that in case their ‘friends’ were watching, it wasn’t quite clear what Rose was up to. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, but didn’t stop her hand’s motions. He smiled up at her. Over time he had relaxed, giving in to the motions of her hands, realizing that they were secluded and that they weren’t going to be surprised by someone. 

The sound of applause erupted as the act came to an end, and they both jumped in surprise. She gave him a sheepish smile. “Got a bit.. carried away,” she admitted.

He let out a slightly shaky breath as the reality of their situation creeped back in. “Wasn’t complaining. Ready to face the masses?”

“You betcha,” she grinned as he carefully sat up, taking a swift look at between his legs and wincing. As soon as he had pulled her up she worked her hand under his coat so she could curl up against his side. Despite himself, he smiled.

Josephine pounced as soon as they exited the stairs. “Doctor! … and Rose,” she said with forced joviality. “Come, come, you must meet some of my friends.” She linked the Doctor’s free arm with hers and towed him to a group of stiff-looking couples, mostly single women but a married couple close to Rose’s age. As Josephine introduced everyone the married woman-whose name was Emilie- smiled at Rose sympathetically.

“Pleasure,” the Doctor said, politely, in the tone that meant anything but after the introductions. “I’m the Doctor, and this is Rose.”

Hidden underneath his coat, her hand found his bum and squeezed. “Nice you meet you,” she smiled as the Doctor jumped a little, surprised at her audacity. He forced down a blush, his polite smile frozen on his face.

“So, Doctor,” Josephine purred, “what do you do?” She was leaning into his side, chest angled in a way to draw attention. When he went to respond Rose squeezed again, the innocent smile still in place as she chatted lightly with Emilie. Her other hand rested lightly on his chest, occasionally drawing the same pattern from earlier- which he abruptly realised was the Seal of Rassilon. Whether this was a conscious decision or not, he briefly marvelled at how well she managed to trace it. The feeling of her hands on him made him think of other times she had her hands on him, and he floated off in reminiscence. Rose grinned in triumph when she saw the hazy smile on his face. 

When Josephine attempted to whisper in his ear, the Doctor swiftly took a step closer to Rose. Flirting was one thing; overt sexual advances from anyone other than Rose was something else entirely, and the ardour that Rose had building in him died abruptly. Rose gave him a soft smile, and her hand trailed upwards to tug the back of his shirt out of his trousers before sliding underneath it to place her hand against his skin. He shivered slightly and pulled her closer. “Naughty, Rose Tyler,” he murmured to her, and she smirked up at him. 

“You must have all the nurses fawning over you,” Josephine said, trying in vain to return to their ‘conversation’. 

He was never more relieved to hear the bell chiming for the next act.

“See you in a little while!” Josephine purred, still determined to win him over. 

Rose smiled demurely. “Oh, I’m so looking forward to it.”

Had he known someone there, he would have bet ten quid on Rose.

This time when he sat down, Rose snuggled up against him. He draped his arms across the back of the bench, slouching slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder. It was, of course, a natural fit, just like their hands. “Are they looking?” Rose murmured into his ear.

He quickly picked up the opera glasses and zoomed in. “Yes.”

“Good.” Her hand trailed down his chest and palmed his trousers. He gasped, nearly dropping the glasses and biting back a moan. Against his neck she smiled, pleased that she had affected him so clearly. He shifted so she could have better access, swallowing hard as he shivered from excitement and nerves.

As she gently traced the form of his length, now straining against the fabric, her tongue darted out to tease the skin behind his ear that she had just so recently discovered. “Rose,” he gasped. “Rose, I…”

She shushed him. “They want a show?” she said. “I’ll give them one.” She nipped at his ear. “It’s about time that others recognized that you’re mine.”

“There isn’t another way?” he asked, 

Rose looked at him seriously. “I won’t do this if you’re uncomfortable, Doctor, you know that.”

He kissed her forehead. “You want it, Rose, that’s fine. Just know that it’s... different for me.”

She smiled. “I know. This is all right, then?”

He pretended to mull this over. “Just so long as you’re mine, as well.”

“I always have been,” she whispered. He helped her move all the necessary bits of clothing out of the way, and it wasn’t long before his erection was exposed, ready and eager for her attentions. She took him in hand, gently, and he hissed at how hot she was. They had made love last night, but this… this was different. Exhilarating and nerve-wracking and he was all too aware of how exposed they were, but adrenaline and arousal were pumping through him and he knew that he couldn’t-wouldn’t-let her stop.

She had begun to pump, slowly, as her teeth nibbled at his neck. Her fingers had located the pre-come that had started to seep from his tip, and she gently worked it down his length. Once she had gotten proper lubrication she sped up on her pace, twisting, squeezing, and adding just the barest hint of nails to increase the pleasure but never cause pain. The Doctor bit back a curse, slamming his eyes shut and gripping her free hand tightly in hers while the other clenched her shoulder.

“Are they watching?” Rose asked, breathily.

He forced opened one eye, focussing on the opposite booth. “Ye-Yes. She looks livid.” 

Rose sucked, hard, on his throat, and he let out an involuntary gasp as he thrust upwards into her hand. She knew from the expression on his face that he was close, and after soothing the newly formed love-bite with her tongue Rose swiftly dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. The Doctor groaned and fisted his hands in her hair, muttering in Gallifreyan as she quickly fell into a pattern that she knew would bring him over the edge. With a final squeeze and the barest hint of teeth he came, whispering her name over and over again as she carefully sucked, prolonging the orgasm with gentle motions. He slumped down when he finished, and Rose sat beside him with a smug smile. After thoroughly licking her hand clean she cleaned him up with a flannel she had stashed in her hidden pocket. Almost immediately after she had returned from tossing the flannel she kissed him, and he eagerly returned it. Rose moaned, her hand knocking his hat off as she ran her fingers through his hair. His body buzzed pleasantly from his orgasm and the taste of himself on her tongue once again stirred his ardour. 

He would repay her tonight, he vowed. This night was about her, and now that she had thoroughly proven who he belonged to, he would be sure to remind her that she was his, as well. 

“I love you,” she murmured when she recovered her breath and he had tucked himself away. “Thank you for letting me do that.”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “I won’t be in a hurry to do it in public again,” he chuckled. “But…”

Rose smiled. “It was worth it?”

“Every moment with you is worth it, my dear,” the Doctor murmured. He smiled suddenly. “You look… ravishing.”

Her tiara, which had been held in place with pins, was dangling down the side of her head and barely holding on. Her curls were frizzy and half had fallen down, and her lipstick was smudged… he would probably have to check later to see if he had any evidence of that on him. 

She giggled and pulled out a mirror, handing it to him so he could hold it up as she fixed her hair the best she could. When Rose was through she gave him a quick kiss. “Come on. It’s intermission again, and I bet your friends are dying to talk to you.”

The Doctor chuckled and tucked her against his side, and her hand immediately returned to the spot of skin above the small of his back that she had discovered earlier. “Oh, I have no doubt we’ll enjoy it more than her,” he murmured, and Rose laughed in delight.

Josephine greeted them coolly as they joined the group, and with the Doctor utterly relaxed he and Rose flirted outrageously during the intermission. Lady Josephine grew more and more sour. Just before the final act started and people were returning to their seats, Rose turned to her with a smile. “Lady Josephine?” she asked, and the woman reluctantly let her group leave. 

“Yes?”

Rose smiled sweetly, letting the glint of eternity enter her eyes. “If I see you trying to make moves on my Doctor again, you won’t live to tell the tale. Understood?”

Josephine swallowed, nodded, and hurried away.

Triumphantly, Rose returned to the Doctor, who was watching her with a small smile. “Defender of the Doctor,” he teased, and Rose gave him the tongue-in-teeth smile that was his and his alone.

“Someone’s gotta watch out for you,” she replied, and he nodded. Really, he didn’t know what he would have done without her.

“Shall we go, Miss Tyler?” He asked.

Rose accepted his offered arm. “We shall, Sir Doctor,” she replied, and they swept up the stairs once more.

Rose Tyler, Defender of the Doctor. He rather liked the sound of that. 

~*~ 

“So,” Tegan asked, when she and the other companions had been picked up and the TARDIS was drifting in the Vortex, “how was the opera?”

Rose beamed and the Doctor smiled mysteriously. “Oh, it was wonderful,” Rose replied. “It started out a little boring, but I really got into it after I got a grip on what was happening. The bit about the big bang was especially brilliant.”

“Dunno, the queen defending her territory was my personal favorite,” the Doctor chimed in, eyes twinkling in mischief. At Rose’s happy blush he grabbed his plate. “I’m moving to the console room; I have some fixing to do.”

Nyssa stared after him, mystified. “I thought he had already fixed what was wrong?”

Rose shrugged. “Dunno; he must have remembered something.” she picked up her plate too. “I’m gonna to keep him company while he tinkers. Night!”

The three companions blinked at the spots they had once been, wondering if they had missed something. After a while they shrugged at each other; it wasn’t uncommon for Rose to help the Doctor tinker, and Adric had learned long ago to not bother them when they got in that mood. 

Nyssa, however, was still frowning slightly. “I could have sworn I’ve read Light at the End one day,” she said. “And I don’t remember anything about a big bang or a Queen fighting against invaders.”

Tegan shrugged. “Maybe they went to see a different one? You know how the Doctor is with piloting; I’m starting to believe I’ll never make it to Heathrow.”

“Don’t know why you still want to go,” Adric said. “This is far better than anything else you could do.”

“It’s my job!” Tegan protested. “It’s the principle of the matter!”  
As the companions argued good-naturedly, Rose and the Doctor were curled up on the jumpseat as they fed each other from their plates. “Today was wonderful,” Rose said, as she licked the sauce from her fingers. She smiled as he took her hand and licked them clean himself. “Thank you for doing that for me.”

He kissed her. “Of course. It was about time I made good on that promise.”

“I just wish Josephine had gotten the hint,” Rose grumbled. “I would have pulled her outside and showed her what’s what if she kept that up.”

The Doctor didn’t reply, and she looked up to see an odd expression on his face. “What?”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry. I just…” he studiously avoided her eyes, staring down at their intertwined hands. “There’s a way to prevent that, you know.”

“Prevent what?”

“People like Josephine and that boy from trying to, er, you know,” he stuttered. 

She smiled in bemusement. “What, seduce us?”

He coughed. “Yes.”

Rose laughed. “Well we are a rather attractive couple. Don’t blame them, really.”

“I’m well aware,” he grumbled before returning to the topic at hand. “There’s… there’s a way to make things… permanent, between us. A way to … bond our minds together. We could do it, if you want,” he said, staring at the console.

She frowned slightly before she realised what he was saying. “Are you… asking me to marry you?”

“It’s not marriage by your standards,” he defended. “But we’ll be together for the rest of our lives in the purest sense of the word.”

“Like… a permanent telepathic bond?” she asked.

He nodded.

Rose touched his cheek and turned his head to face her. “I’m happy with whatever you are willing to give me, Doctor,” she said seriously. “I want to share forever with you, and if you want to do this, I do too.”

“You have to know what this means, Rose,” he said seriously. “A part of my mind will always be in yours, and vice versa. There’s no escaping me, even if I regenerate into someone who won’t appreciate you…”

“Stop it,” Rose interrupted. “There is no version of you, future or past, that I will not love. Even if you’re the rudest, ugliest, meanest person in the universe, I won’t leave you.” She leaned her forehead against his. “Forever, remember?”

He nodded. “We’ll… talk about this later?”

“Only if you mean to make good on it,” she replied. “Now eat your dinner or I’ll do it for you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, rolling his eyes. Rose giggled and kissed him gently before picking up her plate once more.


End file.
